Mori no Meian
by Daaku Tennotsukai
Summary: INUKAG MIRSAN Rumours of a large Shikon shard bring the Inuyasha group to an odd forest. Little do they know what awaits them there....
1. Default Chapter

A/N Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first fanfiction, so I'll appreciate any review and constructive critisism. So, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! *herd of lawyers starts throwing sharp, heavy law books* Okay, I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Mori no Meian  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The group had been travelling on the same path for three days.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's stop at this villiage" said Kagome "They may have heard of some jewel shards"  
  
"Keh" Inuyasha replied, but they headed into the villiage.  
  
"AAAHHH! Demons!" screeched a little girl. Many of the villiagers looked over to where the little girl was pointing.  
  
"No! It's okay" shouted Kagome "They're nice demons!"  
  
Some of the men came over bearing pitchforks.  
  
"We don't want any demons to set foot in our villiage" stated the leader of the small group.  
  
"We don't want to be in your stupid villiage anyways!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Can you at least tell us if you've heard anything about some Shikon shards?" pleaded Kagome.  
  
"There is a rumour that a large piece of the jewel fell into the forest to the east of here. The forest is called the Mori no Meian" replied the leader "Now leave our villiage!"  
  
"FINE!!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
The group started on their way east to the forest. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou on the back of a transformed Kirara and Kagome riding on Inuyasha. Soon they could see a huge forest on the horizon.  
  
"The Mori no Meian" said Kagome "I wonder why it's called the Forest of Light and Darkness?" As she was speaking, they had come closer to the forest.  
  
"Take a look, the forest seems to be divided right across the path. The one half is very shadowy and the trees are all gnarled and twisted" observed Inuyasha.  
  
"That's weird, I wonder why it's like that." said Shippou.  
  
"Well, we're almost there, we should decide what to do. It's already evening" said Miroku.  
  
"I think we should spend tonight in the forest, it will be safer in there than in the open" suggested Sango. They all agreed and started walking towards the forest. Once they had walked a while into the forest, they realized that the forest stayed divided the whole way through along the path.  
  
"We should split up and take a look around to make sure there are no demons in the area that might attack us" said Miroku  
  
"Sango and I shall be partners..." he continued as he groped Sango. "HENTAI!!!!!" *CRASH* Sango smashed him a few more times with her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"My sincerest apologies, Sango, my hand slipped" protested Miroku."I'm so sure!" replied Sango  
  
"If I'm going to be stuck with this pervert, I'm taking Kirara with me"  
  
"Okay" agreed Kagome "Inuyasha, Shippou and I will be a team then"  
  
"Which side of the forest will you check?" asked Sango.  
  
"We'll take the dark side of the forest" said Inuyasha.  
  
"No! That side is all dark and creepy!!" yelled Shippou.  
  
"It's okay Shippou, we'll take that side of the forest" said Sango, attempting to sooth the kitsune.  
  
"Fine, then we'll meet back here in one hour" said Inuyasha. Each group set out to explore their side of the Mori no Meian. ***********************************************  
  
A/N Well, that was the first chapter! Please review! Ja ne!  
  
-Daaku Tennotsukai 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N March Break is over. *sigh* I have to go back to school and do U.N. Debating! e_e What does Russia have to do with 'Peacemaking and Reconstruction in Iraq' anyways?!? Any way, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: If you are such a boring person that you want to read disclaimers, then you can go to chapter 1 and read it. ***********************************************  
  
Mori no Meian  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*Last time*  
  
"Fine, then we'll meet back here in one hour" said Inuyasha. Each group set out to explore their side of the Mori no Meian.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou had gone quite aways into the brighter side of the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha, we've probably gone far enough into the forest now. Let's head back"  
  
"Keh"  
  
They turned and headed back to where they thought the path was.  
  
*****  
  
"HENTAI!!!!"  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Miroku lay on the forest floor, twitching.  
  
"Well Kirara, I think we've checked far enough into this part of the forest, we should head back to meet the others" said Sango. She started to wal away, Miroku, still twitching, on the ground  
  
*****  
  
Night has already fallen.Inuyasha's group was still trying to find their way back to the path.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense!" growled Inuyasha "This is the way we came, I can smell it!"  
  
"Maybe we should camp here for the night and search for the path in the morning" suggested Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't make sense to go wandering around in the woods at night"commented Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha muttered a soft 'Keh' as he gathered some wood for a fire. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and laid down with Shippou snuggled up beside her.  
  
Inuyasha laid down against the side of one of the trees, deciding that it would be better to stay near the fire. It was strangely cold at night in this forest, even for a hanyou.  
  
*****  
  
"Sango, maybe we should set up camp for the night, since we haven't found the path yet" said Miroku.  
  
"Fine, but you'd better not try anything" replied Sango, watching his hands warily.  
  
Kirara changed into her larger form and curled up around Sango while Miroku laid by the small fire he had built. Neither of them noticed the pair of glowing red eyes watching them out of the shadows.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were in a deep sleep. Suddenly, the ground began to absorb them like quicksand. Inuyasha awoke "What?!?!?" he shouted, waking up Kagome and Shippou. "Help Inuyasha!!" screamed Kagome as she and Shippou were pulled under. "Kagome!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he was sucked under and fell unconscious.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N Well, I have decided not to update until I get at least 1 more review. So, review!!, all you have to do is press a button and write something!! Ja ne! 


End file.
